You and I both Love YouDarren Criss Fan Fic
by ImAGleek5
Summary: This is a You/Darren Criss Fanfic! You to have just gotten married. Let the fun begin :
1. Chapter 1

"You and I both love"

"You look absolutely breath taking." You hear a man say behind you. You turn and look. You know that voice from anywhere. There standing in front of you was him, the man of your dreams. You walk towards him and you get close enough and you feel him take your hand and bring it up to his lips kissing your ring finger.

"That ring sure does look good on your hand Mrs. Criss." Darren says smiling at you as he put your hand back down and leads you into the airport.  
>"I think it's going to take some getting used to." You say happily.<br>"And why would that be?" he asks looking at you with a grin.  
>He pulls you into a kiss, a simple and sweet one. Taking his hands and running them up your shoulders until your face is nestled into his hands. You moan into the kiss because he touch just does something to you.<br>"You know Mr. Criss if you keep doing that, we are going to miss our plane and I really don't want that to happen. I've been waiting for our honeymoon for a while now." You smile. You lean back in and give him another kiss.

You and Darren board the plan and quickly find your seats and sit down. You are a bit tired out from the wedding that took place only a few hours ago. Once Darren is seated you take his arm and intertwine it with yours and you lay your head on his shoulder. He then kisses you cheek.

"Sleep love if you want. We won't be there for a little bit." He smiles and kisses the top of your head. You just sigh in contentment and just before you closed your eyes you lift your head up so you are eye level with him and whisper " I love you." And then you lay your head back down on his shoulder and close your eyes.

You wake up to someone gently tapping your shoulder. You slowly start to wake up and stretch arms over your head and groan as you do so.

"Well it's nice to see your awake sleepy head. And by the way that noise you made was super sexy." He smiles and winks at you and you bust out laughing at his comment.  
>Darren leans in and gives you an Eskom kiss which is making you totally beam from ear to ear.<p>

"I love you. I hope you know that right." You say looking at him.  
>"Mmm of course I do." Darren says leaning in to steal another kiss from you.<br>"We should be landing in about 30 minutes, or at least that's what was said. That's also why I woke you up." He continued to tell you. He laid his hand on your thigh and gave it and little squeeze.  
>"30 minutes you say?" you ask Darren with a huge smile on your face.<br>"Yeah why?" He answers back.  
>You sit back in your seat and you tap your index finger on your lips and then you peer up from your seat to look around to see if anyone is watching. Thank goodness everyone is just minding their own business. You sit back and look at Darren and wink at him.<br>"What do I have something on my face?" Darren asks you, while taking his hand and patting his face to see if there really was. You couldn't help but laugh.  
>"No silly, I just had an idea." You tell him.<br>You lay your hand on Darren's thigh and slowly run it up higher and higher. You feel his body tense under your touch and he lets out a sigh. You lean in close to his ear and start to suck on the lobe. Darren starts to squirm because it tickles.  
>"You can't just do that to me you know." Darren says sounding annoyed.<br>" Why don't get that look off your face and in about 2 minutes come and join me in the bathroom and I'll give you something to squirm about my sexy husband." You just laugh and start to get up from your seat. You head for the door but before you enter the bathroom you look back to see if he's looking too, oh and he is. You wink at him and head into the bathroom.

Since you have a few minutes you thought that you would freshen yourself up before Darren was to come knocking on the door. You take a look in the mirror and fix your hair. It was totally a mess from you cat nap that you took. You take a few seconds to look down at your left hand and you just smile to yourself. You were really here. You are married to the most amazing man. You are about to spend the rest of your lives together. The smile on your face gets bigger when you think about you and Darren growing old together.  
>And just like clockwork there as a knock on the door. You open it to find Darren. You take his hand and shove him into the bathroom. The bathroom was very small but you will have to make it work. Once Darren is in the bathroom you reach behind him and lock the door. You stand there for a second and then back away. Darren grabs your waist and plunges your body into his and he starts kissing you passionately. You move your head just a little to the side to deepen the kiss and you hear Darren start to moan in your mouth and that just sets you off. You break away from the kiss and start to kiss his jaw and from there his neck and then his collarbone. Once you reach his chest you place small kisses there and down until you reach the top of his jeans and then you stop. Darren takes his hands and runs them through your hair and grabs your shoulders leading you back up to his face where he kisses you again but this time it's different. The kiss is filled with want and need and lust.<p>

You press Darren up again and wall and as you kneel down you slowly drag your hands across his chest until you reach his zipper. You look back up at him and smile. "Oh god I love you so much" Darren says trying to catch his breath from the last kiss you to just shared.  
>"Mmm I love you. And I also think something else loves me too." You say as you slowly palm the massive bulge that Darren has in front of your face. Darren leans back into the wall as he feels you unzip his pants and pulls them down and they are resting at his ankles. Darren groans as you then take and pull done his boxers, freeing his dick from his tight pants and boxers. You look back up at him and wink and say. "You better hang on to that wall lover boy, because I'm going to rock your world." And with that being said you move your head forward and lick the bottom of Darren's dick and slowly move it up to the slit and the tip of his penis and lick the pre-cum that was starting to leak.<br>"You taste so good dare." You say in a low voice.  
>You don't waste any time waiting for Darren to answer you back. Suddenly your mouth is taking in all of Darren's length in to the point where you nose is touching his pubic hair. You hear Darren moan a little louder from above you and you start bobbing you head at a faster pace.<br>"Mmm…oh god your mouth feel so good on my dick, I don't think I'm going to last much longer if you keep deep throating it." Darren screams in a low voice.  
>You just smiled around his dick and pushed your head father down so Darren's dick was yet again completely down your throat. You feel Darren tense up and then feel his hands in your hair. Bobbing even faster you know that Darren's not going to last much longer.<br>"Oh Jesus Christ mmm….im so close sweetie." He moans.  
>And with a few more thrust Darren was coming down your throat with your name on his lips. You sucked everything up that Darren had to offer. You take your finger and wipe your mouth to make sure there was no evidence of what just went on. You gladly pick up Darren's boxers and pull them back on tucking everything back in and pull his jeans up also. As you stand up Darren was still leaning against the wall panting heavily.<br>You look at him and ask "Are you alright sweetie?"

Darren just looks at you and smiles and the leans in for a kiss.  
>" Oh I'm more than ok. That was amazing." He says winking at you<br>"Well we might want to get back to our seats before we get into trouble." You open the door and take Darren's hand and quickly walk back to your seats.  
>"Mm I guess I just joined the mile high club." Darren chuckles.<br>You poke his side and smile at him. "Well I guess you did, didn't you."  
>"Maybe on the way home, my sexy new wife will let me join it again." Darren turns and looks at you. You turn around in your seat looking like you were looking for someone.<br>"Um babe…what are you doing?" Darren asks you.  
>"I'm looking for your new wife. I didn't know you invited her on our honeymoon. I guess you won't be able to join the mile high club again without her." You say winking at Darren.<br>"Hardy har har…you think you're so funny don't you Mrs. Criss." Darren says laughing.  
>"Well I'd like to think so." You lean in and kiss him on the lips.<br>You sit back in your seat and enjoy the rest of the flight. You take Darren's hand and intertwine your fingers. You just sit there and sigh in contentment.


	2. Chapter 2

**You and I both love  
>Chapter 2<strong>

**The plane lands and Darren takes your hand and you both walk through the major amounts of people. You pick your bags up and head towards the door into a cab and head the hotel. **

"**Welcome to Hawaii" was all you heard as you and Darren both step out of the cab. You look at the 2 beautiful ladies standing there with lei's in their hands. You walk towards them and bow your head as they place it around your neck. You smile and thank them and take Darren's hand and guide him inside.**

"**Welcome to the Fairmont Orchid…Checking in?" You let Darren do all of the talking as you stand there and take a deep breath and take everything in. The hotel was so beautiful, you totally can't believe you are here with your husband. That's right you and Darren are finally married. You just smile to yourself as you look back at Darren.**

"**Well Mr. and Mrs. Criss I hope you enjoy your stay here. If there is anything you need please just let me know." You both thank him and take the keys and head to the elevator. Once in the elevator you drop your bag and step in front of Darren and you take your hands and lay them on his chest and lean in and kiss his lips. He groans and then starts kissing you back wrapping his arms around your waist. You are the one to break the kiss. You lean back and smile at him. "You taste yummy." You say winking at him. You hear a ding and you grab your bag as you and Darren both exit the elevator and walk up to your room. **

"**You're a big tease you know that right?" Darren laughs as he opens the door to your room.  
>"Who me?" you say with an innocent look on your face.<br>"Yes you." Darren leans in and kisses your forehead.  
>"Well you know Mr. Criss we have the next 3 weeks to do anything you want. Three weeks of just us." You look up at him and lean in and start to kiss his neck and as you do so you have feel his body shiver at the slightest touch of your lips on his neck. Placing your hands on the small of his back you slowly move them up and then wrap your arms around his neck and kiss his lips. At first your kisses are filled with love and passion but soon are filled with want and need and lust. Before you know it Darren has walked you both over to the bed not breaking the kiss and gently lays you down on the bed. Darren straddles your hips and takes both your hands in his and puts them above your head. You can't help but moan into his mouth as you both kiss. He being so close to you lying on top of you just sends shivers down your spine. Darren starts to rock his hips and suddenly you can feel his dick completely hard rubbing up against you. Darren starts to groan and he finally breaks the kiss.<br>"I think our first order of business is these clothes. They need to be off and thrown about the room. And second after that's done." He says leaning in close to your ear and in a tiny whisper he says. "We are going to make love until we are so weak that our bodies can't take it anymore." He finishes with a wink.**

**"Who's the tease now?" is all you can say before you can feel Darren's hands under your shirt and he's slowly taking it off. You do the same thing throwing his shirt in same direction you really don't care you just want him so much. Your hands move down to his pants. You undo his belt throwing it on the floor. You pull Darren off to the bed and get on your knees in front of him. Your hands finding the button on his jeans and you undo it, slipping his jeans and boxers down to his ankles and he kindly steps out of them and kicks them to the side. There it was right in front of you again. You lean and a take your tongue and start to lick the pre-cum at the slit. You hear Darren let out a whimper and then you take all of him into your mouth and feel Darren legs almost give out. But in a split second you feel Darren reaching down and taking your arm and pulling you up and lying you on the bed and under the covers.**

"**Wait…did I do something wrong?" you ask looking at Darren who was getting under the covers and then straddling your hips as he pulls the blanket over the both of you.  
>"Mm no baby you did nothing wrong. As much as I would enjoy you giving me head right now. I think it's your turn to have someone take care of you." He says as the kisses your lips.<br>"Mmm…I…would….really… love that." You manage to get out in between kisses  
>"Good because I'm going to rock your world Mrs. Criss you won't know what to do with yourself after we are done." He winks at you and then slid his hands on your hips and moved them down and catches your panties on the way down. Once they were in his hand he throws them onto the floor. "We won't need these." He comes back and starts kissing your neck and then down your collarbone. You could help but let out a series of small moans fills the room. Still kissing you Darren continues down your chest when he gets to your breasts. He looks up and you and just smiles because you feel his tongue flick your nipple and you whimper because god damn it he knew how you like it. He starts to suck at it and actually nibble at it. You moans only get louder when he leans over and starts paying attention to the other breast. Darren starts to moan as he sucks on your nipple. You didn't think it was even possible but Darren was getting even harder as he sucked at your skin. Slowly Darren moves his tongue down your stomach until he reaches what he was really looking for. <strong>

**You closed your eyes. " Fuckkkk Darren" is all that comes out of your mouth. You could feel Darren's tongue slip in between your pussy and start to lick up and down. Once he reached your clit he flicked it with his tongue. "mmmmmm…..jesus Christ Darren. If you keep doing that then this will be all over soon." You tell him.  
>"Well we wouldn't want that now would we?" He laughes.<br>You didn't say anything you just lay there taking it all in. You were on your honeymoon with Darren. In Hawaii. You thoughts were cut off as Darren pushed his tongue into you. You let out and loud moan and you found your hands were now tangled in his hair. He groans and you can feel the vibrations as is happens, and it just makes everything feel much better. He picks up the pace and starts going in and out faster. Your hands leave his hair and you bring them up to your head as you run them through your own hair.  
>"Darren… Darren…I need you…." You pant.<br>Darren slids up and kisses your tummy and walks over to his suitcase. After a few minutes he finds what he was looking for and comes back to the bed and lays on his side facing you. You simply smile and lean in and kiss him taking your hand to find his. You take the condom out of his hand and rip it open. **

"**Do you mind if I put this on you?" you ask him.  
>"Mmm not at all baby." He says kissing your cheek.<strong>

**You tell Darren to lie on his back. When he does you take the condom out of the wrapper and toss it. You slowly take it and put the condom on to Darren listening to him moan as you do so. Darren then gets up onto his knees and spreads your legs putting them on each side of his waist.**

**He leans down and kisses you. As he enters you, you let out a groan and he leans down and places his forehead on yours. You can see a thin layer of sweat on his nose. "I love you so much." Darren moans out as he thrusts into you. "God mmm you feel so good….so tight." You can't bring yourself to say anything. You just start to rock your hips and meet Darren's thrusts and oh god doesn't it feel so god. "I love you to Darren." You finally say panting. Darren lowers his head to your neck and starts sucking. His thrusts now are picking up in speed. You can't concentrate on anything; all you can do is just moan.  
>" I…I…im so close baby uuuungh." He pants<br>"Harder…" was the only thing that you could say.  
>Darren picks up the pace doing fasted and harder. The sound of his balls smacking against you was filling the room.<br>"Harder…..Harder…..fuck me so harder Dare….I need you so bad right now." You moan out.  
>"Baby I love when you talk like that…such a big turn on." He says while continuing to thrust into you. He takes your wrists and pins them above your head. You can feel yourself reaching climax.<br>"Darren baby I'm so close…." You say kissing his lips and running you tongue at his bottom lip. Darren opens his mouth because he knows what you want. You slip your tongue into his mouth and start to move your tongue around. Darren moves his tongue around againt yours until he breaks the kiss and leans his head into your shoulder.  
>"Baby I'm so so so close." Darren pants into your shoulder. "me too"<strong>

**A few more thrust and both of you are coming screaming each other's names as you do. Darren slowly pulls out of you taking off the condom and tying it and throwing it into the trash cash by the bed. He lies down next to you, you move closer and lay your head on his chest and sigh to yourself. You take a minute before you lean up and kiss him on the lips.**

"**I love you." Darren chimes in kissing your forehead.  
>You snuggle even closer into him. "I love you, too."<br>"I'm going to go and take a shower. Would a sexy, handsome hobbit like to join me?" you laughed as you look at Darren.  
>"You know I do…" Darren answers back getting off the bed and taking your hand and leading you into the bathroom.<strong>

**The next 10 or so minutes were spent getting cleaned up and stealing kisses from each other. You both step out of the shower and start to dry off. After you are done drying off you wrap the towel around you and walk into the bedroom and open up the suitcase. Once you find your clothes you zip the suitcase back up and drop your towel. You hear someone whistle behind you and then two seconds later you feel a pair of arms wrapped around you waist. Darren leans in and kisses your neck. "You are so beautiful. Just so you know" you always get weak in the knees whenever Darren says something sweet about you.**

"**So hunny what do you want to do tonight…?" You say to Darren while putting on your clothes.  
>"Well I haven't really given it that much thought. We could always stay in tonight and order room service and watch a couple of movies and make love all night long." He says sucking at your earlobe. Once again he had a way with words. You just let out a let out a small moan. You turn around and placed a kiss on his lips. "That sounds perfect actually." You tell him. <strong>

**Once room service was ordered and delivered you get on the bed and turn the TV on to what see what choices there are for movies. There was nothing really that was jumping out at you so you look through the kid list knowing your husband is a huge Disney fan. "Perfect" you say pushing the button.  
>"Did you find something baby?" Darren finally came into view with the 2 dinner trays.<br>"Um I sure did now why don't you get the sweet little ass over here and join me." You wink at Darren. You pressed play and Darren's eyes lit up. " Awe you picked Mulan." He leans in and kisses you. "I know you just love this movie so we can watch it. **

**You both spend the next 2 hours feeding each other food and cuddling and watching the movie. Before you know it you were fast asleep in Darren's arms. You thought you felt Darren kiss your forehead while he said "sleep love I love you." You were so sleepy from today's love making you didn't bother to wake up and kiss him back. Pretty soon after that Darren finds himself dozing off. He gets up, picks up the trays and places them on the table and turns off all the lights then comes back to bed and put his arm around you as you automatically snuggle closer. He sighs. "I love you."  
>You don't bother to open up your eyes but "I love you, too" fall from your lips. Soon enough you both were asleep in each other's arms.<br>**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**Day #2**_

**Feeling the sunlight on your face you figure maybe it would be a good time to wake up. Not completely opening up your eyes just yet, you take your arms and stretch them above your head and then stretch your legs making sure you don't hit Darren in the process. You look over at him and just smile. He was so beautiful when he sleeps. **

**You sit up and rub the sleep out of your eyes and decide to get up and get dressed. You both didn't talk about what was on today's agenda but it didn't matter because you were on your honeymoon. You just wanted to be with him. You get up and head towards the suitcase and take out your clothes for the day and head to the bathroom. Before opening the door you felt a pair of hands wrapping around you. You jumped at his touch.  
>"Good morning beautiful." Darren whispered into your ear. You shivered at the words.<br>You turn around and wrap your arms around his neck, and lean in for a kiss.  
>"Good morning to you too handsome." You chanted back.<br>"I was just about to get into the shower; I wouldn't mind having some company if you know anyone that would like to join me." Darren just smiled at you and took your hand and led you into the bathroom.**

**You turn on the water and after adjusting the tempt you want, you start to strip your clothes off one by one. You feel a pair of lips kissing down your back and you can't help the moan that comes out of your mouth.  
>"Jesus dare… if you keep that up there won't be a shower anytime soon because you will be finding yourself back in that bed, and I'll be on top of you." You said with a grin.<br>"Well I don't see any issues with that love." He continues to kiss your back.  
>"God you're an ass." You pull away and enter the shower and Darren follows you. <strong>

**You are washing the shampoo your hair and Darren takes his hand and pulls you close to him. He leans down and starts to slowly kiss your jaw and move down to your neck. Your whole body shivers and you can't help me but feel your nipples getting hard because Darren had taken his other hand and decided to take your nipple in his thumb and index finger. Giving it a little squeeze from time to time. You decided that enough is enough you take Darren and push him up against the bathroom wall not really caring how cold it must be on his back. You just want him…to feel him….to touch him. You look into Darren's eyes and kiss him. Soon you find yourself on your knees in front of him, just staring at his cock that it only less than an inch in front of your face. You look up at Darren and all you heard was "**_**please"**_** that's all you needed to hear. You lean in and start to lick the underside of his cock and you can feel him start in whimper from your touch. Dragging your tongue upwards you slide it along the slit and you can taste the pre-cum that's already there. Darren places hi hands on the side of your head and starts to play with your hair and you take him all into your mouth. Starting off slow you move your mouth up and down.  
>" Ahhh fuck baby…mmmm your mouth Is going to be the death of me." Darren said as he was starting to moan even louder. Relaxing your mouth you take him in even more into your mouth until his dick is touching your throat.<br>"FUCK…baby if you want me to fuck you…you need to stop because I'm about to cum if you don't." Darren said running his fingers through his hair. Once we are standing Darren shoves you to the wall and attacks your mouth with his. Things are heating up pretty fast and you don't know how much longer you can take. Darren broke the kiss first and soon you felt his hand run down the front of your body and you start to shiver. You feel his index finger and middle finger slowly enter inside of you and this thumb was rubbing your clit.  
>"Mmmm dare…oh fuck that feels so fucking good." Was all you could say. You lean and kiss Darren. Taking your tongue and swiping it along his bottom lip asking for entrance. Once granted you tilt your head deepening the kiss and taking our tongue and exploring every single inch of Darren's mouth.<br>"God you feel so good around my fingers baby…I'm making you so wet. God I wait to fuck that tight little pussy of yours." And with that being said you lean in to Darren ear sliding your tongue around his earlobe and say "mmm what are you waiting for?" Darren pulls his fingers out of you and lefts up your left leg followed by your right one. Before he enters you he leans in and gives you and quick kiss on the lips. In the split second Darren thrusts up into you and you grab his neck trying so badly to hold on. The only thing that is coming out of both of your mouths is moaning and its starting to get loud the deeper Darren goes. You then feel Darren pull out and you look at him funny.  
>"What's wrong baby?" you look at Darren who's gently putting your legs back down onto the tub floor.<br>" I umm…forgot the condom." Darren starts to leave but you reach out and grab his arm and pull him back in.  
>"Is it ok if this once we don't use one…I really want to feel you inside of me." You say placing a peck on the side of his mouth. Darren looks at you with a worried look upon his face.<br>"Baby as much as I do want kids…." Darren starts to say but you cut him off, placing a finger on his lips to make him stop talking.  
>"Babe don't worry there won't be any mini Darren's walking around anything soon. I've taken the necessary steps to make sure that doesn't happen. Now please make love to me before I bust." You say wrapping your arms around his neck.<br>"I must say it does feel a lot better without one." Darren winks at you.  
>Darren once again brings up your legs and wraps them around his waist. He enters you again for the second time and <strong>_**oh god this feels so freaking amazing**_**. He thrusts up into you and you can already tell that you are not going to last soon if he keeps this pace up. You wrap your arms around him, as he continues to push his cock deeper and deeper. You kiss him to muffle that sounds of the moans that where leaving your lips. You feel Darren start to tense and you can tell that he is about to explode.  
>"Fuck baby you're so tight…and I'm so fucking close." Darren said moaning into your ear.<br>**_**One two three **_**more thrusts and you both found yourself falling apart as you come down from your high. You lean in and kiss Darren as you put your legs down but still holds you still because you are feeling a little bit dizzy. After a minute or so both of you are cleaning each other off and are stepping out of the shower and wrapping towels around yourselves. Grabbing your clothes you head out of the bathroom and throw them on the bed. Darren goes and sits on the edge of the bed and starts getting his clothes out of his suitcase. You walk over to him and sit on your knees right in front of him. He looks at you with a smile, that smile that makes your heart melt every time you see it.  
>"What do you want to do today baby?" you ask looking up at him.<br>"You…" Darren chuckled.  
>"Mmm but you just did. And as much as I would love round 2 right now I think we need to go and get something to eat. I want to actually do something today. Maybe do down to the beach and soak up the sun and then have my very sexy husband join me for a swim." You wink and get up and start to put your clothes on. After about 20 more minutes you too are both ready to leave your hotel room. You pick up your purse and Darren grabs his wallet and key card for the door. As you both walk to the elevator Darren wraps him arm around your waist as you walk inside and eventually getting to the front door and leaving.<strong>

**You spent about a half an hour trying to figure out what you both wanted to eat and you finally found a cute little dinner that sat on the beach overlooking the ocean. After the waitress comes and takes your order you sit there in awe. You feel Darren's hand lay on top of yours and you just sigh as you grab it and hold on to it. **

"**What's on your mind baby?" Darren's asks taking a sip of his drink.  
>You just shrug and say "Nothing."<br>"Everything is just so beautiful here Dare. Never in my wildest dreams would I even imagine me being here with you in Hawaii. Everything is just…perfect." You let you a sigh and the look up and Darren and smile at him.**

**Lunch was fantastic. You spent the rest of you time there talking about all of the other things you want to do before leaving. What your life was going to be like once you little vacation was over. Darren was on Glee and you work for a Real Estate Agency. Which meant both of you will be working long hours. So you planned to spend every second exploring the island before it was time to go. Darren paid the bill and got up and took your hand setting you up on your feet and you both walk out hand and hand.**

"**So would you like to go swimming in a little bit?" you ask Darren walking back to your hotel room.  
>"Yeah totally!" he answers back. "Just give me a while for the food to digest please." He said lying down on the bed.<br>"Of course." You said laughing. "Why don't we just take a nap and after we wake up we can go then."  
>You lie on the bed and snuggle up to Darren and it only takes a few moments and you are both fast asleep.<strong>

**You wake up to the feeling of someone nibbling our earlobe. You sigh and turn and face Darren who was smiling at you.  
>"Your finally awake sleepy head." He joked.<br>"How long have we been asleep." You sit up on your elbows and look over that the clock. You took a 2 hour nap. With one hand you rub the sleep out of your eyes and lead up against the headboard. Darren scoots next to you and wraps his arms around your waist.  
>" I don't know about you baby, but I'm ready to see you in a bathing suit so we can go swimming." He joked kissing your check.<br>"You just want to see me naked." You said poking his side.  
>" Uhh Duh." Darren just laughed and got up off the bed and start digging through his bag, a few seconds later pulling out a pair of shorts. You sneak into the bathroom with your suit and put it on. As you walk out you can see Darren sitting here just staring at you.<br>"Mmm I do have the hottest wife ever." Darren says getting up and walking over to you.  
>"Glad you like the suit." You wink at him.<br>"I think I would like it better if it was on the floor in a pile." Darren just winked at you. **

**After leaving the hotel you walk around it to the beach. There's no one there. Odd. It's a beautiful day and no one is on the beach. Weird. Darren starts walking down to the water and you both stop and stand there taking in the fresh air. Darren leans in and kisses you. You wrap your hands around his waist and slowly move them to the small of his back. You can feel Darren groan inside of you mouth as the kiss turns being needy. You break from the kiss and ask Darren a question.  
>"Why is there no one on the beach? It's amazing weather out here and there's no one."<br>"Yeah about that." Darren smiled. "While you were sleeping I went down to the front desk and had them clear everyone out so that way we could have some peace and quiet and do whatever we wanted. I hope that's ok baby."  
>You just laugh because of course Darren would do that for you. Before you know it Darren has taking you by the hand and is running into the water. Once you are pretty deep in you walk over to Darren and you take you right leg and bring it up and wrap it around his waist. Darren than processed to take your left leg and wrap it around. You put your arms around his neck and you start to kiss him on the lips. You tilt you head just a smidge to deepen the kiss. You shiver at Darren's touch when he takes his index finger and moves it slowly up and down your back. You kiss his jaw and moving towards to neck Darren was whimpering as you nibbled on his pulse point. Darren takes his hands and puts them inside of your suit and reaches down and gives you ass a nice squeeze. You couldn't help but laugh.<br>"I love you." You said.  
>"I love you, too" Darren chimed in.<strong>

**Darren and you spent the rest of the day in the water. Swimming after each other and playing some games. Even got into a huge water fight, which you won of course. He tried to dunk your head underwater a few times but never could catch you.**

"**Hey why don't we go and lay on the towel for a while, I'm starting to turn into a prune." You told Darren and started walking out of the water.  
>"Yea sure." Darren took your hand and intertwined your fingers. You found a towel and laid it out on the hot sand. You lay down on to and scooted next to Darren. You both laid there for a few minutes you then turn on your side facing Darren and smile at him the biggest smile you can muster and then you wink at him.<br>"What are you thinking?" Darren looked scared.  
>You lean in closer and whisper in his ear. "Well since there is no one around…and I've always wanted to make love on the beach. I think now would be a perfect time to make that's wish come true…don't you think?"<br>Darren just looked at you in shock; he couldn't believe what was coming out of your mouth. Darren looked up at you and said "as you wish" and then his lips were on yours his tongue swiping along your bottom lip asking for entrance. Once granted this he starts to move his tongue all around in your mouth tasting everything he possibly can. Before you can do anything else Darren is taking off your bottoms to your bathing suit and laying them on a different part of the towel. He leans down and slowly kisses your stomach and after a few kisses he sticks his tongue out and lets it slides down to your pussy. You can't help that your body starts to shiver and you can't help but moan loudly at his touch. He swings his body around and is now facing your pussy and he is only inches away from it. Before you could say anything to him Darren has already got his tongue inside of you and is licking up and down your clit, moving his tongue in a circular motion.  
>"Mmm Dare…god that feel so good." You moan out<br>Darren took his two fingers and inserted them deep inside your pussy and you couldn't help but moan even louder because Jesus Christ Darren has magical fingers and he knew how you liked it. Darren continued to move his fingers back and forth and nibble on your clit.  
>"Please… Darren I need you inside of me right now." Was all you said.<strong>

**Darren got up on his feet and took his shorts off and came back down and sat on his knees. He leaned in giving you a kiss and then you could feel his cock push inside of you and you let out a moan. At first his pace is slow and then he starts to pick it up and he's suddenly going in deeper and faster. You could see sweat starting to form on his forehead and you took your hand and wiped it away. And then all you could head was Darren moaning and groaning as his thrusts became more frantic. You knew it wouldn't be too much longer. You move your hips to match Darren's thrusts and you couldn't help but moan.  
>"I'm so fucking close babe. God I want to cum in that sweet little pussy of yours. You feel so fucking good around my cock. I just can't take it anymore. I want to make you scream so fucking loud the people back in LA will be able to hear you."<br>Darren's sailor's mouth took you overboard and you can feel your body tensing up. Darren thrust into you 2 more times and you were coming all over his cock with his name on your lips. After feeling your warm come on his dick, that sent Darren over the edge. He kicked up the pace and before he knew it you could feel the warm spurts on cum inside of you. Darren laid there on top of you his head resting on your shoulder. After what seemed like hours but in reality it was only a few minutes Darren looked up and kissed you on the nose and slowly got up and pulled out of you. He then laid next to you on his side. Placing a neck on your neck he looks up at you and said.  
>"That was amazing." He smiled<br>"Wow that was better than I thought it would be." You lean in and kiss him.  
>"Anymore dreams or fantasies you want to share me with?" Darren said jokingly.<br>" Oh baby I have tons…but that's for a different day." You teased. **

**Darren pasted you the bottom of your bathing suit and as you put it on Darren it put on his shorts as well. You extend your hand so Darren gets the hint to help you up. Once on your feet Darren takes you and puts his hands on your waist and kisses your collarbone and you shiver once again.**

"**I really did marry the best person ever."**


	4. Chapter 4

**The next morning as you slowly started to wake up you felt something wet across your face, to be honest it kind of creped you out. Your eyes shot open and you looked to you left and you just smiled because it was just Darren. You moved your head so you to where now facing each other. Darren winked at you and placed a kiss on your lips.  
><strong> 

"**Well good morning sleepy head. I was getting worried that you weren't going to wake up anytime soon." He leaned in again and kissed your cheek. You looked over at the clock and it read 11:00am. Well Jesus I guess you did sleep in. Darren must have tried you out from the night before.  
>"Sorry babe you must of just wore me out that's all." You say getting up off the bed and putting on a robe, because you just realized you were naked and so was Darren.<strong>

**You snuggled back into bed once your robe is on. "Why don't I go and see what there is for food and I can make us some brunch, while you go and take a shower." You say snuggling into Darren's neck.  
>"Sounds good baby." He answered back leaning down and pressing a sweet and short kiss to your lips. "But it would be so much more fun if you were to join me in there." He just winked and got up and headed to the bathroom. <strong>_**Yes it would be LOTS of fun, **_**you thought to yourself. But if that were to happen nothing would get done. You yourself get up off the bed and headed towards the kitchen.**

**Cooking everything didn't take too long. You were bringing the orange juice to the table when you spotted Darren in nothing but a towel just standing there in the doorway with dripping wet hair. Your mouth just dropped to the floor. Even after all of this time Darren still made you go weak in the knees. You carefully set the juice down and went over to him wrapping your arms around his side hugging him and just breathing him in. **_**God he smells so good, **_**you thought to yourself. After a moment you back away and grabbing the two plates on the counter and taking them over to the table also. You sat down and Darren come over and sat in the other chair. After the few minutes of silence you both started eating.**

"**So Dare what would you like to do today?" you asked him.  
>After chewing what was in his mouth he just looked up and said "Not sure, but I don't care just as long as it's fun and you are there to enjoy it with me."<br>"Well it needs to be something big. It's our last night on the island and I want to do something fun." You couldn't believe it until the words came out of your mouth. It truly had been 3 whole weeks since you both came to Hawaii. The time was going by so fast you thought your head was going to explode after thinking about every little thing your both did together.  
>"We should go and-"Darren cut you off by placing a finger gently on your lips.<br>"Baby why don't you let me place this last day for us ok?" Darren said taking another bit of food.  
>"Ok sure…that sounds perfect. Plan something fun, it's our last night and tomorrow we go back home to our new house and back to our crazy lives that we secretly love so much but won't admit.<br>"Don't worry babe I've got it covered." You didn't know how you should feel about that last comment but you just went along with it and just smiled and finished your food in silence. **

**After picking up the dirty dishes from Darren and yourself you head to the bedroom to get dressed. You stop at the doorway and take off your robe and toss it somewhere on the bed. You look back hoping that Darren might be looking, and oh yes he was. He ran up to you and picked you up bridal style and you squealed like a little girl. Darren was spinning you around and the walked over to the bed and threw you on it.  
>"What do you think you are doing Mr. Criss?" You laughed.<br>"Well Mrs. Criss I was thinking maybe we could…" he leans in and sucks on your ear lobe causing you to let out a small moan.  
>"We could first make love for a while, and then we could get dressed and walk downtown and go and visit that sweet candy Shoppe you seem to love so much. We could also go to that cute little café and have lunch. Go and swimming with some dolphins. Do some last minute shopping. Eat dinner, come back here and pack up our stuff because our flight is kind of on the early side for my liking." He just smiled at you.<br>"Well Mr. Criss I think you just planned out the whole day." You leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. He was placing feather light kisses on your body starting at your jaw and slowly moving down until he reaches your belly button. **

"**Now where were we?" he asked. He places a kiss to your belly button and then continues down until he's right in front of your pussy. He takes a second and looks up at you and winks. And in a split second you start to moan very loudly. Darren is licking small circles into your clit, and you can't help falling apart that's taking place right this second. You take your hands and place them in his hair. Secretly you know he loves it when you do that, he loves it even better when you give it a little tug. Darren speeds up the movement of his tongue and you remove your hands from Darren's hair and start fisting the sheets that you are laying on. **

"**Darren…" was all that came out of your mouth. Without a word Darren removes his tongue and replaces them with his fingers. They slowly inch down until he is inside of you moving his fingers in and out of you at a slow pace which is just driving you crazy. You feel wet lips on your cheek and turn and see Darren. He now has picked up the pace and if he doesn't stop it will be all over soon.**

"**Dare baby please I need you." You told him kissing his lips. You have started getting used to tasting yourself on Darren's lips. At first it's kind of gross to think about but after a while it's actually kind of hot. Darren got up and removed his pj bottoms and came quickly back to bed spreading your legs apart. He paused for a second and looked at you with the biggest gin.**

"**what? Do I have something on you face?" you asked him while you took your hand to rub along your face. "No you don't but I do have an idea" he smirked. "and what would that be?" you asked. He leans in between your legs and get right by your ear and says "mmm I want you to ride me." You just shiver at the thought but you move so that way Darren can sit at the front of the bed. His back leaning on the headboard. You come up and straddle his hips. You lean down and kiss his lips, and then Darren helps you by lining up his super hard cock. You push down moaning as every inch of him goes inside of you. You are finally sitting on his lap and you can help but feel completely full and it feels so good to have dare inside of you at this very second. After you have gathered your thoughts you slowly move up and down. Darren puts his hands on your hip and helps you move smoothly on his cock. He starts to moan and it is really the best sound you have ever heard. You place your hands on each of his shoulders and start to go at the faster pace. You can feel yourself almost there but you want to make this last for a little bit longer. Darren takes of his hands and moves it down and starts to rub your clit as you are bouncing up and down on his cock. **

"**Fuck…it you keep doing that Dare I'm just going to come everywhere all over your dick, you moaned out. "Baby that is the point right…?" he laughed. "Don't be such a smartass; I want this to last a little bit longer." You said looking at him. Darren pulled out is finger from your clit, he looks up at you and brings his finger to his mouth and starts licking them clean. "AHH I hate you." You couldn't help but laugh. "Mm No you don't." as all he said and then you felt his hand go back to your hips. Going even faster now, you could start to tell that Darren was almost there. You were thrusting down so hard on him and he was bringing his hips up to meet you. **

"**baby I'm so close…" you moaned out.  
>"Me too baby." <strong>

**A few more rough thrusts you were coming and you could feel Darren coming to filling you up. You slowly moved up and down working him through his climax and after a minute you got off you him and went to the bathroom and grabbed a wash cloth to clean him off. You toss it on your bath robe and get back into bed and snuggle up next to Darren. He leans down and kisses the top of your head. You just smile. **

"**I love you Dare…"  
>"I love you too babe."<strong>

**After some cuddles you both got up and got dressed. And you both headed out to the cute little sweet Shoppe that was just down the road. They had the best raspberry chocolate bar you had ever tasted in your life. To be honest that's what made you fall in love with it. You entered the store and picked up a basket. You were totally going to stock up on some sweets for the way home and also to make sure to share with Darren's cast mates because they were missing out. Darren had left your side to go and look at a few things but sure enough he came back with a few hand full of goodies. You browse around for a few more minutes and head to the check-out to pay for your things. **

**After leaving the sweet Shoppe you head down the café that is at the corner. You both sit down and order your food. You both sat there and talked about how crazy busy you will both be once you are back home. You also talked about coming back here again. It really was a beautiful place and you both wished that you had more time to spend here. But you both have to get back to reality at some point. When your food came the conversation slowed down a little bit but that was ok. Sometimes it was nice just to enjoy the silence. You both finished and opted to not get dessert. You paid for the bill and walked out of the café hand in hand. **

"**Where to next y darling?" you asked Darren.  
>"Well we can go swimming or go to the place where you can actually swim with dolphins?" he said looking back at you.<br>"Yes dolphins please." You smiled at him.  
>"As you wish." <strong>

**The place took a little while to walk to but it was so worth it. You personally had never done this before. You were acting like a small child at Christmas. Once you were both in your bathing suits that you made sure to pack in your bag. You were brought out to the tank where the dolphins were. You squealed a little bit. Darren just looked over at you and winked and took your hand in his. The teachers that were there explained to you everything you needed to know and soon enough it was time for you and Darren to get into the tank with them. You weren't going to lie you were stared shitless. But this is a once and a life time thing you were going to do it. You totally wouldn't be able to do this stuff at home…only because there just wasn't enough time for it. You were the first in the tank and Darren was right behind you. There was more talking involved but after that you found yourself actually holding on to one and being dragged around the tank. It was the almost amazing feeling. You could hear Darren cheering in the background. Once you got back to where Darren was you let go and swam up to him. You kissed him on the lips. "That was insane. You are going to love it babe." You couldn't stop the smile that was on your face. After Darren turn he couldn't have agreed with you more. After getting out of the tank you were asked to feed them and you of course said yes. Once and a life time thing you kept telling yourself. You headed back to the showers and cleaned off and dried off and get back into your clothes. You waved goodbye and thanks everyone before leaving with Darren. **

"**Ohh shopping is next. Yay." You winked at Darren.  
>"Yes it is. And I'll be the one hiding when you rack up the bill." You playfully smacked Darren for that comment.<br>"You know window shopping is always an option." You told him.  
>"nah babe, go off and get something nice for yourself." He winked.<br>"ohh but if I do that…I have to make sure it's something you will enjoy too Dare" you kissed his jaw.  
>"You can't just say thing like that in public…because now all I want to do is bend you over that bench right there and fuck you so hard." Darren just laughed and kept walking.<br>"I'm pretty sure these nice people don't want a show." You said entering a store.**

**Shopping was really uneventful. You didn't really find much. Well you did find a few things to bring back for a couple of your friends. And a few things that would look great in the new house you and Darren would be getting back to once you both are safely home.**

**You looked at the clock and realized that it was almost 9pm. Wow where had the day gone? You snuggled into Darren's side and he kissed the top of your head.  
>"It's almost 9. You want to head for dinner?" you asked.<br>"Yeah sure." Darren answered you back.**

**You started walking back towards the hotel but taking a right turn just before it. The place that Darren picked out was small but very beautiful. The lighting was dim which made it perfect. You own personal private place. You were seated in the back by a window overlooking the beach. It was just breath taking. You didn't know how long you had been staring until you felt a light tap on your shoulder, you turned and saw Darren smiling you at.  
>"Sorry. I just got distracted." Looking at the man standing in front of the table, you quickly looked that the menu and placed you order.<br>"Is everything ok baby?" Darren asked you. You just looked back to the window and sigh.  
>"Yeah of course it's just so beautiful out there I don't want to leave." You said to Darren not looking away from the view.<br>"We'll come back here again I promise." Darren answered taking your hand in his. You just smiled.  
>"I love you…"<br>"I love you too Dare."**

**You spent you dinner eating and making small talk throughout the meal. It was nice. After the main course you and Darren decided to split dessert. It was the best cheesecake to ever put your mouth and you couldn't help to tiny moan that come from your mouth.**

"**We need to get our check now if you are going to be making sounds like that." Darren laughed.  
>"I think we should." You winked.<strong>

**10 minutes later dinner was paid for and you were heading back to the hotel. Once you got there you dropped everything and was being dragged off to the bedroom. Where you are Darren spent the next few hours making love until you just couldn't anymore and thought that packing will just have to be put off a little bit longer.**

**You cuddle for a few hours and then go up and started gathering stuff together. Darren was still on the bed wrapped up in the blanket sleeping with a smile on his face. **_**God he really was so beautiful and peaceful when he slept.**_** But you were not going to be packing for the both of you. After you were done with your stuff you went over to the bed and straddle Darren's hips. Leaning down to his ear and whispering "baby it's time to get up and pack." Darren just groaned and tried to get you to come and snuggle up next to him. He failed. **

"**Darren Everett Criss…get your sexy ass out of bed. I'm not your mother so I will not pack your stuff up for you." You said with your hands on your hips. He eye shot open and the started to rub the sleep out of his eyes.**

"**ok ok I'm up are you happy?" he asked.  
>" I want be happy until you are fully packed." You answered back.<strong>

**You sat on the edge of the bed while Darren got up and packed up all of his things. From time to time you would catch him glancing over at you, and all you could do was smile. After an hour everything was all packed up and ready to go. Even though you had slept you both were still tired. You both got back into bed and before you closed your eyes you set you alarm to wake you to head to the airport.**

**The alarm clock went off and you shot right out of bed. You got Darren up and you both got into your suitcases and grabbed clean clothes and you other things and changed. You packed everything back up and went down stairs to check-out and wait for the car that was taking you to the limo. Once outside you took in a deep breath and then let it out. There was a big smile on your face. Darren came up behind you and wrapped his arms around your stomach. You sighed.**

"**Ready to go home baby?" Darren asked as the car pulled up.  
>"Yeah I think so." You answered back handing over your bags and stepping into the car. Once Darren as inside you snuggled into his touch and were silent the whole ride to the airport. The next thing you know you were stepping off of the plane. Darren grabs your hand and walks you both to get your bags. Stepping outside Darren turns to you and says "Welcome home Mrs. Criss"<br>You just smile. "Welcome home Mr. Criss"  
>Yeah life with Darren is going to be perfect. <strong>


End file.
